


Mate For Life

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Music, Musicians, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - falcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate For Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction. I'm not making any money.

Christian Kane lay stretched out on the sun warmed boards of the back deck of his Portland house. It was a rare day off, and the city was showing off her new colors. 

Eyes that matched the spring sky watched a falcon lazily riding the thermals over the city. The songwriter behind those eyes pondered the lone hunter. 

The melancholy man wondered if the bird had a mate, or if it, like he was alone in a strange place. Perhaps the falcon lost its mate and was circling the skies looking for another to help ease the loneliness. Did it still long for what was lost? Would it ever find the missing pieces of its broken heart? 

The falcon drifted lower its sharp cry filling the morning sky. Too apathetic to sit up and write down the words spinning inside his head, Christian continued to watch the falcon cruise the treetops…calling. 

He silently chided his moody ass for laying there feeling sorry for himself, but really couldn’t work up the motivation to do anything about it. 

He opened his eyes and went back to watching the solitary falcon thinking how bad it was that he was lying here empathizing with a bird. At least the bird was looking to see if he still had a mate. A shrill cry sliced across his heart at the desperate sound of the call. 

It reminded him of the last time they’d talked. Except they hadn’t really. Fear, pride, and being homesick, not for the city but for one who lived there, not hearing the words he needed. Only excitement, new record, Darren, Cris, gigs, conventions, can’t come, don’t have time, sorry, maybe later, check my calendar. Nothing about him or us, or…. 

When he stepped out his front door, he was **Christian Fucking Kane**. He didn’t stop and he didn’t slow down. But now…now he was just Christian and like the lone falcon, he too had lost his mate so he rode the shoulders of the hunter…searching. 

Not knowing how much time passed, his keen hearing picked up sounds of someone in the house. Still he lay where he was, eyes watching the falcon. 

He blinked as a shadow fell over his face. 

“Christian? Didn’t you me hear call? What are you doing out here? Don’t you ever answer your phone, man?” 

Steve Carlson’s brow creased in worry. Christian just lay on the deck blinking like he’d woken from a deep sleep. He knelt down next to his lover and grabbed his chin. 

“Christian! Are you alright?” He grabbed Christian’s hand and pulled him upright. He was starting to get anxious at the man’s behavior. 

“Steve?” He shook himself like a wet dog and climbed to his feet. “What’re you doin’ here, Carlson?” 

The blond musician backed up a step at the snap-growl in Christian’s voice. “I told you last week I was coming to see you. Don’t you remember?” 

“You told me you didn’t have time for me, you had some gig or convention or something with Darren and Cris, and it’d be awhile before you could get away.” Christian bent over to pick up his notebook and guitar. 

Steve’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Kane, were you drunk when I called?” 

“What! No! I’d been asleep. The scenes we were working on…I was in the sawdust all day. I was having trouble breathing. The nurse on the set gave me something – made me sleepy.” He waved off the other man. 

Steve grabbed Christian by the shoulders. 

“What I said was that the convention was over, Darren and Cris are just about finished with the new CD, and I’d get a flight out as soon as I could after my gig, on Friday.” He gave Kane a shake for good measure. 

“Oh…OH!” Christian grabbed the blond head and pulled it forward for a gentle kiss. Finally convinced that everything was real, he got serious about giving his mate a proper greeting. 

When the couple came up for air, a shrill cry drew their attention to the sky. There was the falcon still circling. They started to turn away when a new cry drew them back. Circling just above the lone falcon was his mate. 

As the men made their way into the house, the falcons’ paths drew parallel as they flew toward their roost.

~ Fini ~


End file.
